unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Glazier Orso
Powers and Abilities Glazier has basic ice powers, ranging from freezing water around him, to forming an ice bubble around himself... He can create anything he wants from ice, and can shoot ice-shards from his mouth as he roars. He can run at 20 MPH, while standing, and a solid 35 MPH while on all fours. This can be used to charge at someone at high speeds, or hotfoot it out of there at high speeds. He can also smell anything within a 20 Mile Radius, be it blood or a flower. This helps him find food. History Glazier Björn Orso was born on a dying planet. Smoke and smog filled the atmosphere, Ice caps were melting, plants everywhere were dying. He lived Somewhere in Alaska, which was now becoming more of a wet, muddy terrain rather than a pleasant, snowy one. He lived in a cave with his mom, his dad having died before Glazier's birth. Something was.. Off about Glazier when he was born. Even though he was born from a line of regular polar bears, he had a different bone structure, and seemingly a different mind. He walked on hind legs, he seemed quick to pick up on things that a normal polar bear wouldn't consider. Of course, his mother loved him unconditionally, despite the oddities that made up who he was. One day, the cave that Glazier and his mother lived in was invaded by Poachers. Glazier's mother attacked the poachers, successfully killing multiple, as Glazier took the opportunity to run. He heard a gunshot in the distance as he ran, but as he looked back to see what the noise was from, he tripped on a log and bashed his head into a rock. Hours later, Glazier woke up to discover that he was trapped in some form of tube in a room with white walls. A loud humming filled the air, and he felt an immense pain encompassing his entire body. He disappeared from the tube he was in, and re-appeared in a separate tube across the room... But with one difference. His arm was on his head. So they sent him back, and his body was normal again. He was being tested on by scientists- Illegal experimentation. He lived a life of being tested on for roughly a year, until, one day, he disappeared completely from the lab. He appeared in a snowy region, somewhere in a forest in a cavern... He lived the rest of his childhood there, having a nagging fear that the scientists would find him again. Personality Glazier, due to his head being slammed into a rock at full speed, has a mental impairment. It is currently unnamed, but the symptoms are rather straightforward: He talks in the third person, he gets easily attached to people he meets, and he is slower to process situations. He's very friendly, albeit daft. When he makes a friend, he is willing to sacrifice his very life to protect them - He seems to have no sense of self value whatsoever. But he's not depressed - Just too caring. Relationships - Snø, The Slugcat '' '"It seemed accustomed to winter, the slugcat having features from adapting to the climate. It was a pale, translucent blue with ice-looking spikes at the end of its ears and dark blue crystal-looking eyes."' 'Arc Involvement' ''N/A Trivia ''- The lad's main hand is his left.'' ''- Dichromat, Unable to see green light.'' ''- Lived the rest of his childhood in a Cave in Snowdin Forest, before it got destroyed by an earthquake. Currently trying to find residence elsewhere.'' ''- Met a blacksmith who made his suit of armor, became close friends with him before the blacksmith ultimately died from lung cancer.'' ''- Doesn't have many friends, and really wants to find some.'' ''- Currently my oldest OC that hasn't been abandoned entirely.'' - Originally a rip off of icebear (We Bare Bears) as a joke, though he began to take life and evolve from there.